Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Ren brothers, Hakuei, Kougyoku, Muu, Ignatius, Sinbad, Yamraiha, Drakon and Mira, Armakan, Darius, Rametoto
Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Ren brothers, Hakuei, Kougyoku, Muu, Ignatius, Sinbad, Yamraiha, Drakon and Mira, Armakan, Darius, Rametoto & their Household vs the Medium is a fight between Aladdin, a Magi, Alibaba Saluja, the former third Prince of Balbadd, Morgiana, a Fanalis, the members of the Kou Empire's royal family: Kouen Ren, the first Prince, Koumei Ren, the second Prince, Kouha Ren, the third Prince, Hakuei Ren, the first Princess, Kougyoku Ren, the eight Princess, Muu Alexius, a captain of Fanalis Corps, Ignatius Alexius, the Supreme Commander of the Reim Empire army, Sinbad, the King of Sindria, Drakon, part of his Household, Yamraiha, a Magician, as well as the members of the Seven Seas Alliance: Mira Dianus Artemina, the Queen of Artemyra, Armakan Amun-Ra, the King of Heliohapt, Darius Leoxses, the Knight King of Sasan, Rametoto, the Chief of Imuchakk tribe along their Household, and Al-Thamen's Medium. Prologue The Medium wants to bring an end to the world. It defends from all attacks of the still conscious people from the group and nearly killed them. Battle The Medium is suddenly stricken with lighting, an attack from a fully Djinn Equipped Sinbad, Bararaq Saiqa, who comes to the battlefield along with Drakon, Yamraiha and the Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel Users. Sinbad is grateful to the two people who quickly realizes what was happening and gathered all those people around the world. Yunan, one of them, admits that he's relieved that they made it in time as he was very worried. Alibaba asks if they won, but then runs out of Magoi and starts losing consciousness in mid-air. He is caught by Morgiana who appears, much to his shock, with a bright smile. Mira, Armakan, Darius, Rametoto, as well as their Household Members, Djinn Equipped. Morgiana wants to assimilate like the Household Vessel Users, but Yunan reminds her that she won't be able to return to being human again. However, Morgiana says that she wants to become stronger. She contains her flames around the chains and by manipulating the airflow with the heat, she starts flying. She heads towards the Medium and manipulates the shape of her chains and attacks the Medium with a powerful flame attack which comes from Amol Selseila, without breaking through its Defensive Wall. However, the combined attack of Household Members supported by Muu's attack works. He comes with the Reim Empire's reinforcements. Thanks to Scheherazade's sacrifice, Alibaba, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei and Kougyoku regain their Magoi. Alongside Muu, Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance Dungeon Capturers all use their Extreme Magic, combined together. The Medium starts falling into pieces, but soon after, starts regenerating. Muu cruses that they weren't able to defeat it even with Scheherazade's last Magoi, which had taken her life. Asked by Aladdin about Titus Alexius, he replies that Titus died a while back. The Medium starts behaving strangely. Yunan explains that it's because of the white light inside it and the fact that the human that became its core is hesitating. Aladdin realizes that it's Matal Mogamett and goes inside it through Wisdom of Solomon, taking Yamraiha with him. Whilst this all happens, Hakuryuu Ren and Judar watch as the latter exclaims that this is the power that they came to see. There, they meet Mogamett's Rukh surrounded by the people whose Rukh also became part of the Medium. Aladdin notices the person that stopped Mogamett, Titus. Mogamett is wondering why he was thinking that he was living the more correct life than others. He realizes that his hatred has taken the lives of both Magician and normal people. He says that he wanted to realize the wishes of Goi and understands that even if they are imperfect, he was the only one building the wall between them. Aladdin apologizes for saying that he wasn't fit for a king of Goi, as even now, a lot of people are relying on his teachings. He wants Mogamett to go with him and save Magnostadt, as he is the only one that can do it now. He recalls, for that reason, Titus risked his life and is stopping him even now. However Mogamett explains that he can't do that, because he cannot atone for his sins; he guided a lot of people into depravity and while he himself can return to the white Rukh thanks to Titus, others can't. Aladdin only confirms it. Mogamett, after realizing the sign of Titus, asks Aladdin to search for a way to make Black Rukh return to white. He asks if it's impossible to bring them to where their families are resting, much to Aladdin's confusion. He realizes that there might be a way, but no one found it yet and finds his resolve is to do so. The Chancellor thanks Aladdin for letting him meet with Yamraiha once again, even if he isn't worth it. Yamraiha explains how she was abducted from the Royal Palace of Musta'sim. Mogamett apologizes for stealing her life, but she exclaims that she was happy. Aladdin adds that a lot of people were able to find hope and feel warmth around them. Mogamett starts disappearing. He thanks Aladdin once again, also for protecting his country. Aladdin is also asked by him to tell the Magicians, "No one is superior in comparison to others. No matter if he is a Magician or not... No matter if he has ten or a hundred time more power than anyone else... No matter if he so dazzling... Don't abandon yourself to him. Because someone who lived without being wrong once in his life doesn't exist." He then disappears with a smile. Meanwhile, the Medium starts breaking and collapsing. The Black Rukh disperses and there's no trace left after the Medium. Aftermath Aladdin and Yamraiha return to their world and Yamraiha starts crying. Sinbad, along the Seven Seas Alliance, and Kouen with the Kou Empire stand against each other to talk whose Magnostadt is. Sinbad reveals that the Seven Seas Alliance and the Reim Empire are now allies. In this case, Kouen tries to take Aladdin with him, as Aladdin promised him. The Transfer Magic Circle brings a confused Titus, who can't understand why is he alive, to Magnostadt. He is tightly hugged by an overflowing-with-happiness Marga, Aladdin and Sphintus Carmen. Navigation Category:Fights Category:Magnostadt Arc